A variety of cleaning implements are known in the art, including various types of brooms, mops, scrapers, squeegees, etc. In most cases, these cleaning implements are provided with some type of means for attaching an elongated handle thereto. For example, and as shown in FIG. 1, a broom head A is shown provided with an internally threaded socket B that is used for attaching an elongated handle C to the broom head. As shown in FIG. 1, one end of the elongated handle C is provided with an externally threaded protuberance D that is complementary to the internally threaded socket B of the broom head A. Thus, the elongated handle C can be attached to the broom head A by engaging its threaded protuberance D with the threaded socket B of the broom head.
Another means for attaching an elongated handle to a cleaning implement is shown in FIG. 2. In this example, a mop head E is shown provided with an externally threaded stem or protuberance F for attaching the mop head to an elongated handle G. As shown in FIG. 2, one end of the elongated handle G is provided with an internally threaded socket H that is complementary to the externally threaded protuberance F of the mop head E. Thus, the elongated handle G can be attached to the mop head E by engaging its threaded socket H with the threaded protuberance F of the mop head.
The elongated handles shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are frequently sold separately from the cleaning implements with which they are used. Thus, an individual purchasing, for example, the broom and mop heads shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 must also purchase at least two handles for use therewith, namely, an elongated handle of the type shown in FIG. 1 (for use with the broom head A) and an elongated handle of the type shown in FIG. 2 (for use with the mop head E).
Even where a cleaning implement is sold together with an elongated handle, the handles may also be sold separately as replacement parts. For example, if the handle C shown in FIG. 1 breaks or somehow becomes incapable of engaging the threaded socket B of the broom head A, the handle C must be replaced with a like handle. Similarly, if the handle G shown in FIG. 2 breaks or somehow becomes incapable of engaging the threaded protuberance F of the mop head E, the handle G must be replaced with a like handle. Furthermore, if a party desires to stock replacement parts for a cleaning implement having the handle attachment means B shown in FIG. 1 as well as for a cleaning implement having the handle attachment means F shown in FIG. 2, the party must inventory both types of elongated handles C, G, since the elongated handle C is not designed to engage a cleaning implement provided with an externally threaded protuberance (e.g., the mop head E shown in FIG. 2), and the elongated handle G is not designed to engage a cleaning implement provided with an internally threaded socket (e.g., the broom bead A shown in FIG. 1).
As recognized by the inventor hereof, what is needed is a device capable of attaching an elongated handle to a cleaning implement provided with an internally threaded socket, and also capable of attaching the same elongated handle to a cleaning implement provided with an externally threaded protuberance.